The present disclosure relates to a printer that performs printing based on print data, and to a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium storing a printer control program.
A printer is known that performs printing based on print data while relatively moving a carriage, on which is mounted a print head that discharges ink, with respect to a fabric held on a platen. In this type of printer, white ink and color ink are used. Generally, the base is printed using the white ink by the printer after a pretreatment liquid is applied onto the fabric by the user before printing, and printing is performed on the base using the color ink.
In the above-described printer, a processor (a CPU) that controls print processing is connected, via a bus, to a first print portion control circuit, a second print portion control circuit and a plurality of other structural elements by parallel connection. When many structural elements are connected to the processor via a bus, the number of signal lines is increased and the width of the bus is also increased. As a result, design freedom of a processing portion of the printer deteriorates. For that reason, when the CPU is connected to the first print portion control circuit and to the second print portion control circuit, it is assumed that they are serially connected via a USB hub, for example. In this type of case, print data relating to ink discharge, which is output from a drive portion that drives the print head, is transmitted from the CPU to each of the control circuits via the USB hub.